Lemonade Stand
by Risquex
Summary: Six year old Tsukushi and Yuuki decide to open a lemonade stand. There, they meet seven year old F4 and eleven years later, there paths cross again.It's my first fan fic! BACK MAYBE.
1. Default Chapter

**Lemonade Stand**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango (Boys Over Flowers)

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning**  
"Come on Yuuki it'll be fun!" Tsukushi whined while trying to pry my fingers off my silver bed rail.

I shook my head frantically, back in forth, clutching my bed railing harder. "I don't wanna!" I complained, my grip faltering slightly as she successfully pried my thumb off. "We're only six, Tsukushi! Why do we have to work when we could be playing at the park?" I thought for a moment. "Or riding bikes?"

Tsukushi sighed sadly, and her gripped loosened. I smiled and let my hand loosen.

"GOTCHA!" She shouted as she grabbed my hand, and started dragging me towards the door.

"NOOO!" I screamed, my voice echoing through the empty hallways as she dragged me through my house.

"Please Yuuki?" she looked at me with those puppy eyes, her eyes shining unnaturally.

"Stop that," I hated when she did that, "I'm not going to fa-"

"Please! I need some one to help me!" I turned away, partially annoyed. It was very rude to interrupt someone. I glanced at Tsukushi, her puppy eyes in place, brimming with unshed tears.

"HEY, STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! Why do you want me to help? What about Kazuya? Ask him to help, and leave me alown."

"Uhh, Kazuya? Kazuya who?" she said, playing dumb. Her index finger was to her chin, as if thinking.

* * *

**Flashback**

"I'd lub too Tsukushi! I'll do (cough) eberything eben though I hab (cough) a runny nose I'll help! I'll do (cough) anything for you," Kazuya insisted, "my love," he whispered, silent enough so Tsukushi could hear.

Tsukushi smiled sadly, covering her hand over his slightly warm one. "Oh, that's okay Kazuya!" She smiled warmly. "You don't have to get up! Its okay! I'll just ask Yuuki!"

Tsukushi slid off her chair, and waved goodbye, heading for the door. "Bye Kazuya! Get better!" She shouted back to him.

Before she was out the door, she felt something, or someone, launch onto her leg. "What the... Hey get off! Its okay you don't have to help!" Kazuya was holding on to Tsukushi like he was holding on to his life.

"But...argh...I wanna (sniff) help!" Kazuya tightened his grip, making it quite painful for Tsukushi. She grunted as she tried walking out the door, only to trip and fall on her face. She winced and grabbed her throbbing forehead, trying to think of a way for Kazuya to let go. Then, it hit her.

"Hey look, it's Othake Shinobu, the actress who divorced Akashiya Sanma!" Tsukushi lied, she was pointing at a jade vase in his living room that rested innocently on the counter.

Kazuya immediately let go of her leg, and glanced around wildly. "Where? Where? I can't believe I'm going to meet The Othake Shinobu!" He looked behind him, where Tsukushi pointed, but only saw the vase. He turned around, frustrated.

"Hey! There was no..." His voice died down as all he was the empty spot where Tsukushi once stood. "Where did you go?"

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Uhh...hey why don't we get started on the stand?" she said trying to change the subject.

'Typical Tsukushi always trying to change the subject. Why do we always have to do stuff like this? We always raise money and I don't even know where the profits go! Her family isn't that super rich so I'm guessing that might be reason, Hmm...' I thought. Why she was planning on doing this stupid lemonade stand?

"Are you there, Yuuki? Can you please do the lemonade stand with me?" Tsukushi said slowly waving her in my face and having 'that look' on her face.

"Wha... oh yeah, I'm here... STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" She continued to stare at him, her look never faltering. "FINE! I'll do the stupid lemonade stand! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" I glanced at Tsukushi and she looked as if had been offered all the candy in the world. "Just tell me one thing, why we are doing this thing!?" I asked, but Tsukushi was already outside putting up the stand and making the lemonade.

I turned towards the spot where Tsukushi once stood. In monotone, I said, "No its okay, Tsukushi, you can answer my really important question later...no its okay you can leave..."

"My gosh, look at yourself Yuuki! Your talking to yourself! Snap out of it!"

"Ow! That hurt," I complained after I slapped my self in the cheek, hoping to wake up from this nightmare really soon. I sighed as I got up from my bedroom floor and headed for the door to help Tsukushi out.

When I looked out the door I saw that Tsukushi was ready to start selling, I joined her at the seat right next to her. As we waited for customers to come we started to talk about stuff...

"Yuuki?" She turned her head towards me.

"Yeah?" I answered irritated, I didn't really want to be here.

"Nothing"

I growled, but then stopped as I spotted something.

"Hey look! " I shouted, pointed at a limo 2 blocks from where we were sitting. "When I get older I'm going to get a limo and... hey, it's stopping!" It stopped right in front of our little wooden stand. A tall, scary blonde guy walked up to us, his wallet ready in his hands.

"Four cups of lemonade, and hurry it up." He ordered, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"That will be $3." She put the money in a little plastic bag, and looked up. "Um...excuse me mister," Tsukushi asked as the blonde went back to the car and up to the window, "are you sure you can drink four cups of... lemonade?" Her voice faded away as the blonde walked back into the limo. We sat there for a couple of seconds, until we heard a crash, and the sound of screaming.

The blonde man came running up to us, fuming.

"What did you do to that lemonade!? The masters didn't like it!" he yelled at us. I stared blankly at him. He actually yelled at us... us, six year old girls.

"Well go tell your "masters" to go fu...." the blonde ran back to the window, seemingly ignoring me and 10 seconds later, four boys came out of the car, looking very smug. There was a curly haired boy, a boy clutching teddy bear, and two others.

"Don't you know who I am?" the curly haired boy asked us. We shook our heads no. "I am the Mighty Tsukasa Domyoji! Then again I didn't think you paupers would know that."

* * *

please review!


	2. Kodomotachi Park

**Lemonade stand**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango (Boys Over Flowers) or anything else

A/N: I am so glad u like it so far! TT.TT thank you! Oh and one more thing: the first chapter was Yuuki's point of view. This chapter is Tsukushi's point of view.

Special thanks to: Cori thank you so much for betaing my story! My friends for reading and reviewing it…the people who reviewed my story TT.TT I love you all!

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

;

**Chapter 2: Kodomotachi Park**

"What did you call us?" I exclaimed waiting for an answer, my rage started to build up.

"Why don't you come and say it to my face, you…. you…BUTTHEADS!"

"Whoa don't want to get involved no one calls us a butthead," the two others headed back to their black car but the silent boy holding the teddy bear stayed where he was.

"Tsukushi! Don't say that!" Yuuki tried to calm me down but my rage just grew more with ever word. I stepped foreword up to him, so close that I could see his raging coffee colored eyes.

"Wow he's really tall," I had to look up almost a foot to see him.

" Wow he's really-"

"Really what? Handsome? I know I am," he said smiling so smug while running his fingers through his curly chocolate locks of hair. Crud did I just say that out loud?

"I'd never go for a pauper like you, right Rui?" Tsukasa asked the boy who was standing in stillness holding his gigantic teg his gigantic teddy bear like it was his life.

"Are you listening Rui?" Tsukasa asked again.

"…" Rui just standing there staring at the ground, getting impatient Tsukasa tried to pry Rui's hand off the teddy bear.

"Give it Rui! It's for your own good!" Tsukasa tugged at the while Rui held on to it. _Snap_ a string that held in place on the teddy bear's neck ripped. The teddy bear neck didn't fall off…yet.

"Give it! Let go!" Tsukasa kept complaining and yanked it violently until… _RIPP!_

The teddy was no more. I was shocked to see that I looked at the ground wondering why he wanted that teddy bear he looked rich so why does he want that one; he's such a jerk!

Yuuki and me looked up at Tsukasa's scarlet face and at Rui… tears were streaming down his face while holding the two parts of what was the teddy bear. I stared at the gray cement, I couldn't stand to look at his tears or his eyes filled with depress.

"Uhh…" Tsukasa tried to come up with an excuse on how to get away with this. _SLAP! _Yuuki's cold hand collided with Tsukasa's red face.

"…" Tsukasa was speechless; he stepped back about 3 steps until he tripped over the ripped teddy's head. 'I bet he's never been hit before, the rich little butt,' I thought.

"Stupid paupers," Tsukasa grumbled as he walked back to the black limo, rubbing his left cheek, I could help but laugh at Tsukasa's problem, getting slapped by a girl!

"Are you coming Rui?"

Rui left the bear on the cement in front of our wooden stand and climbed into the limo, without a sound of anger or depression.

Yuuki picked up the teddy and examined the damage when the limo drove away. We closed the stand early since it was almost dinnertime, about 6 pm) we said our good byes and went back into the apartment.

* * *

**Tsukushi's house**

" I heard that on Sunday there's an event it has something to do with a summer festival," dad was reading the newspaper when he found the ad on this event, "it's sponsored by the Domyoji Company and it's at Kodomotachi Park, do u want to go Tsukushi?"

"Nah, I don't wanna I want to work on the stand," I said eating her bowl of rich and plain fish.

"But you must go," my mom urged, " I heard the Domyoji family will be there so there will be many wealthy boys there that are your age and maybe you will find a rich boy and get ma-"

"Mom!" I complained, "I'm only 6 years old and I think boy are icky pants!"

"But you have to start sometime we cant be poor forever your our only hope," I looked up at my family and their eyes are all sparkly and …I have got to stop stealing pepperoni before dinner.

"FINE! I'll go!" I yelled, getting up to go to my room, "but Yuuki has to come with me!"

"I'll pick you up at 4:30," my mom got up and was jumping for joy.

Parents are weird.

* * *

**The next morning 12:00 pm**

I headed out the door going to yuuki's house; it was only a few blocks away.

DING DONG! Yuuki came out of the house and we headed for Kodomotachi Park. I really didn't want to go I wanted to work on the stand.

When we arrived at the park it was full of people, people we didn't know. It was really warm well its summer. Good thing I wore my tank top today while Yuuki was stuck with a t-shirt and a big bulky sweater she got at the thrift store.

We played until it was 4pm, it was fun but we didn't see anyone or talked to anyone. Then the song _"some where only we know" _(AN: I love that song! Why I included it? It was on the radio when I was writing this XP) so we started to dance! Everyone was starring at us but we didn't care we were having fun…until it rained.

I love summer rain but I guess other people don't like it because every one else was running home.

"Yuuki isn't this fun?" I turned around and no one was there "Yuuki?"

I walked for about 5 minutes, which seemed like an hour. "Argh, mom was supposed to pick me up a half hour ago where is she?" I grumbled and shivered, "sure Tsukushi it's a great idea to wear a tank top! Where is she?" oh no I'm talking to myself!

* * *

**Where Mom Was: The Local Thrift Store**

"I wonder if Tsukushi will like this dress?" mom wondered. She held it up for her to examine,

It was a big, pink, ugly fluffy dress. The sleeves were puffed up like one of those good year blimps (A/N I don't own good year tires!) the skirts of the dress was green and frilly and layered over and over again. The neck of the dress went so low you could see…um never mind. I mean WHO would buy a dress so ugly?

"I'll take it!" Tsukushi's mom slammed a few wrinkled dollar bills on to the counter.

* * *

**Back to Phe Park**

Then I saw a boy with wet straight hair near the sand box he was looking down at the sand, he looked about my age. "I bet he's lost…stop talking to yourself… again!" before I walked any further. "OW! That hurt," I rubbed my cheek as I stepped foreword to comfort him I walked thought the muddy grass (from the rain,) and asked "are you okay?" and I flashed my sweetest smile.

"What are you doing here you pauper?" the boy replied I gasped and I knew who it was.

Tsukasa Domyoji… I should have known!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chappie! I haven't updated cause…well…I have a lot of homework so I didn't have enough time. For a while I thought of abandoning this fan fic but oh well!

PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Sewing With The One And OnlyMartha Stewa...

**Lemonade Stand**

Thankies! Everyone including these ppl XD:

**Animefreak**: don't worry won't abandon I just had a severe case of writers block

**DarkRubberDuckyOfDoom:** thankies for the double review!

**Youkoforever:** well I tried to write more TT.TT but I couldn't think of anything so I'm so soory wait till next chappie.

**Cori**: thankies for betaing the first chap and mebbie this chap too!

Here's your update!

EnJ0y!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own hana yori dango or anything except my bunni that I got hee hee

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sewing with the one and only…Martha Stewart**

**Yuuki's POV**

"OW!"

I hate sewing its so stupid, I complained as I rubbed where I pricked myself. I flipped through the pages of the July issue of _"_Martha Stewart Living"(A/N i dontown!) I saw this very interesting article that I didn't quite understand.

"How to fold a bunny with a napkin," how can they fold a bunny? Oh well I'll come back to that, ah ha! I found it!

"Repairing the broken." I pulled the two parts of "the broken," and started to sew (more like trying to sew.)

"OW!" I pricked myself again; I was being distracted from the rain outside my window. I'm so sorry Tuskushi. I had to leave you at the park…I had to go. You see…

**Flashback**

"Mom! Are you okay?" I swooped down by her side. I can't believe this was happening to my mom. I always knew she had high blood pressure and a higher risk of a heart attack.

I didn't know what a heart attack was but when I saw her face in distress; I saw her hurt…I felt her hurt.

I really didn't know what to do, she couldn't breathe. I wanted to call 911 but I didn't want to leave her side, I didn't want her to die either. I reached for out little faded yellow phone and dialed 9-1-1.

That's when she started to stop breathing, and I didn't even know.

"Hello 911 this is Jessica speaking" the receiver spoke, and asked the problem.

"My mommy…she's having a heart attack…please I don't want her to die," I said with tears streaming down my cheek.

"Stay where you are and what's your address so we can send an ambulance."

"I don't know our address but hurry."

"Okay, ill just look up your phone number and find it, don't worry she will be okay."

She hung up.

I really didn't trust her; mom didn't look okay at all.

I wiped away my tears and waited for the ambulance. What would happen if mom died? Dad…. dad can't help; mom said he's going on vacation and can only visit on holidays.

I couldn't tell this to Tsukushi she'd freak out and ask all these questions not to mention, worry.

Mom had to go to the hospital and stay until she recovered. So I was all alone in the house. Every night was ramen for breakfast, lunch, dinner and the sound of the rain.

**End Of Flashback**

"Finished!" I said with confidence, "now all I have to do is find this 'Rui' and he be so happy!"

Remember before? When Tsukasa tore Rui's teddy bear and he left it there? Well I took it and fixed it!

Next time I see him ill give it to him! I hope we can be friends… I walked out of the door and went to look for Tsukushi.

* * *

Thank you and plz review! I know this chapter was short but I just couldn't think of anything else! 


	4. Sandbox

A/N ahh I'm so sorry I haven't written in such a long time (4 months : cough:)! I got a virus so my past work has been erased. But now since its summer and no more finals and nothing to worry about passing the 8th grade I can update more! Yay! This one is longer!

Thanks to… **sweetdragonlily3**, **DarkRubberDuckyofDoom**, **swtangel**, **Ryuueiki**, **Youkoforever**, and, animefreak 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Hana yori dango does not belong to me. I do not own the song 100 years that is owned by five for fighting.

Btw Tsukushi's pov

Japanese lesson! 

Obaasan – Grandmother

Soba- buckwheat noodles

Suenagaku - forever

Misako Matsuki –a girl's name

Tsuyoshi Sasaki - a boy's name

Chapter 4- Sandbox 

"W-why are you here?" my crimson face and my stuttering gave away that I, Tsukushi, was hesitant of his presence.

"Isn't it obvious?" he pointed to the sign above my head that was marked in bold letters, 'sponsored by Domyoji Company'

My mouth shaped an O form, realizing my mistake. The rain started to come to a halt and the clouds of ran started to drift away uncovering the bright sun. I sat down on the sand box bench and continued my series of questions.

"How old are you?" random question I didn't know what to ask but that was the first question that came to mind

"7"

"You don't look 7, you're dinkier than me! Look!" I stepped next to him and measured out a different. I had to be at least an inch taller than him. I laughed as his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Well how old are you?"

"Six"

"Muhahaha! I should have known! Paupers Are always lower than me! I mean, look at me! I'm beautiful! My perfect hair, I'm super smart my IPs (A.N he means IQ) probably around 500. Jealous much? I bet you are, you know… "

He continued on and on about how he's rich, famous, and smart. I doubt he's even 7 because of the way he's acting its pretty embarrassing if there were people around.

His expression changed really fast; from embarrassment to boasting about his clothes wow what's a pauper?

Suddenly I saw something glimmer in sandbox. _What is it? Oh it's a heart shaped locket! How pretty! _It was a silvery color and rusted from the days it sat there in the sandbox and the rain. I opened to see if there was a picture trimmed into a heart to fit in the silver necklace.

" And not to mention my talent in playing the piano I'm like Moscart! A musical prodigy I bet you cant play any instrument you-"

It's Mozart not Moscart," I corrected his mistake, "and I CAN play an instrument." I did know how to play an instrument but it only brought back memories.

A year ago, Obaasan taught me how to play the piano when I was 4. She taught me everyday at 3 after school and I enjoyed spending time with her so much. She was at the old age of 78 and had Lupus. Lupus is a disease that produces abnormal antibodies in their blood that target tissues within their own body rather than foreign infectious agents. Lupus can cause disease of the skin, heart, lungs, kidneys, joints, and nervous system.

The lessons took longer and longer to finish and she always had to wear more than one pair of socks. She said her toes and feet were always cold. When I asked her if she was okay with concern in my voice she always said "I'm fine, my child don't worry about me I'm fine." Sometimes she would stop playing the beautiful music that filled her little room to rub her fingers that turned a purplish color.

Over the next few days she had to go to the hospital. She fainted

In the middle of cooking Soba noodles she suddenly collapsed. Her fingers, toes, hands, and arms stopped circulating at once and because she was 78 she couldn't take it and fell to the ground. Over the next few days the doctor said that she started to cough up blood whenever she woke up and started to lose more and more weight every two days because she had a loss of appetite. The doctor said that she would eventually die because she wasn't getting enough nutrients and vitamins at her age and that she would pass away soon. There was and still is no cure for Lupus.

A few days after the doctor's diagnosis, I went to practice the piano like Obaasan said. _I hope grandmas okay… but I must keep my promise! Which song hmm so hard to choose…oh I know! 100 years the piano version! _Just then the phone rang it was the doctor. He told me that Obaasan heart rate dropped quickly overnight and she passed away. He said that the immune system attacked the blood cells that were going to the heart, the veins.

After that I stopped playing the piano. I never went near one or played one for the last year and today…

"hello? Pauper are you there?" Tsukasa's curly head was in my face, "hey what's that in your hand?" I forgot about the locket and clenched it in my hand when he reached to grab it.

"come on let me see!" he pleaded in his whiney little voice, like I was going to give it to him.

"Finders keepers, losers weeper," I stuck out my tongue, I open the locket to find no pictures but on the back and front was engraved. The front side said '_Suenagaku' _I wonder what that means.On the left side it said _Misako Matsuki 1986 _and on the right _Tsuyoshi Sasaki _

_1985_.

"Come on give it! Don't be such a hog!" he yanked the right side of the locket.

"No! Its mine you baka!" struggling on the left side I tugged it. _De ja vu,_ _Wow this happened before with the teddy bear._

"your supposed to respect your elders!" with one final tug the locket broke into two.

"Great, just great, you broke it," I clenched my share of the locket.

"I broke it? You wouldn't let go!" he held out his hand, "give me the other side."

"No! its useless why do you need it?"

"So I can sell it to paupers like you on ebay!"

"What's ebay?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not giving it to you no matter what."

"What if I give you…" the curly haired boy searches through his _Yu-gi-oh! _Wallet and pulls out, "10000 yen!"

"10000 yen?"

"Yes! It's the best deal! Now hand that half of the locket over,"

"FINALLY! My moms here I have to go," I waved good bye Tsukasa opens his mouth to say something but I interrupt him, "and I'm not giving you the locket half unless you have a better deal. Meet me here tomorrow at 3:oo pm." I walked away with my mom to the two bicycles.

"Why didn't you accept it! Its 10000-yen! That's more than I make in a month!"

"I have my reasons," I grasped the pink frilly handles and start to ride back to my little apartment.

I want to see him again. I may never see him again in my life but I hope to have him as a friend.

A/N that is all my lovely reviewers! I hoped you enjoyed! Why did I pick Lupus out of all the other incurable diseases? I knew someone with Lupus and I know some things about it so I wanted it in! I shall update sooner because its summer and that means more time to write! Please review this took me a while because of the writers block. PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
